


Him (reader x danny devito)

by Karl_Wheezer_Marx



Category: Danny Devito - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl_Wheezer_Marx/pseuds/Karl_Wheezer_Marx
Summary: All about him and his grace





	Him (reader x danny devito)

You’re walking down the sidewalk  
Best friend by your side  
Ice cream in hand  
Vanilla.  
When you spot him  
The man  
The myth  
The god.  
From across a ways  
Standing  
Waiting  
With his chiseled herculean body  
The very envy of the gods  
There he stands  
Sir Daniel Devito.

You can’t believe it  
“Can this truly be him?  
Is this really happening?”  
You ponder to yourself.  
In excitement you call out to him  
He turns  
And with eyes like a saint  
Gives a welcoming smile.  
You are in awe  
Complete awe  
There stands Daniel Devito  
Smiling at you!  
What a day  
What a day.

As you lock eyes you notice  
That he too has an ice cream  
Vanilla  
Just like you!  
Oh happy day, oh happy day!  
As you stare in bliss and awe  
He brings his cone to his face  
Unhinging his jaw like a snake  
He swallows all 2 scoops whole  
Without a lick.  
Truly magnificent.  
Inspired by his grace you too decide to take a bite  
Of the creamy delicious  
Iced cream.  
As you bring your cone to mouth and take a bite  
You find a crunch  
Pure crunch  
Only crunch.  
All the creamed ice is gone.  
What happened to it?  
It was there a second ago

You look frantically around for your precious delight to no avail  
You look back up at Sir Daniel Devito  
Hoping for a sign  
He gives you a wink  
And walks off towards the sunset.  
“No no no!”  
You think to yourself  
“This can’t be  
I must catch up to him  
I must  
I need to catch up to him  
I need to embrace him  
And all his beauty  
I need to see him.”

So you run  
And run  
Towards him down the street  
Best friend in hand  
You run  
And run.  
But no matter how fast you run  
He is still faster  
So close yet oh so far away  
So you get faster  
And faster  
And faster  
And faster.  
Eventually reaching a speed  
equivalent to the speed that one and a half Usain Bolts run at half effort  
Yet He is still just out of your grasp.

So you run more  
And run more  
The road stretching on for miles  
And miles  
Seemingly infinitely  
Into eternity  
And still you run.

As you near Mach speed you are blinded  
By the wind  
By His beauty  
And still you run.

Now  
Impossibly fast  
Extraordinarily fast  
Impeccably fast.  
Yet no matter how fast you run  
He is faster  
Oh so faster  
Faster by a hair.

Your speed now that of light  
The universe is in entropy  
Time comes to a halt  
And rushes forward  
Simultaneously.  
The sun burns out and is reignited  
The world crumbles before you  
The universe implodes on itself and is reborn  
Yet still you run.  
Towards enlightenment  
Towards Sir Daniel Devito

You die and are reborn  
As is He  
Your new life as a god of the cosmos  
Insignificant to His grace  
His Devito grace.

On your journey  
You find nirvana  
But decline to stay.  
Without Him  
Without Daniel  
Without Devito  
Nirvana is nothing.

A trillion cosmos  
Worth of stars  
And ships  
And sails  
And whales  
Behind you in the rearview.

A millenia passes and you still run  
A thousand millennia pass and you run still  
A million  
A trillion  
Time matters not  
So long as Daniel Devito is out of reach.

Suddenly  
In a flash  
He stops.  
He stops  
And stares  
And smiles  
And cares.

In an immeasurable amount of time  
You reach him  
And reality slams into you  
Like a stop sign slams into a youth who’s paying a little too much attention to their phone.

As consciousness reassembles itself in your brain  
And the universe is reestablished in the corporeal realms  
You are face to face  
With Sir Daniel Devito

Bliss washes over you  
Like a tidal wave  
Pure joy envelops your spirit.

In a loss for words you reach out a hand  
A single hand  
Hoping to grasp his  
In a friendly shake.

As your hand lay extended  
He too begins to reach out his arm  
Finally!  
After all this time  
Finally you get to shake the hand  
Of Sir Daniel Devito  
Your life is complete!

Until  
In a single swift motion  
Unseen by the naked eye  
His hand slams into your head  
In a sharp uppercut  
Immediately liquefying your bones.

You now lay on the ground  
Motionless  
In pain  
Suffering  
Confused.

Why did he do this?  
Why would Sir Daniel Devito do this to me?  
You ponder  
Did you anger him somehow?  
You lay in fear, dying slowly  
At his discretion  
As he stands over you  
Hovering  
Staring.

In your final conscious moments  
He speaks  
And says  
“I love you”.  
He smiles as you pass on to the next world  
Forever and always  
Embraced by Him  
Sir Daniel Devito.


End file.
